Love Story Of Salazar and Rowena Part I
by hermoine snape
Summary: Everyone wondered what truly happened to Salazar Slytherin. It was because of one woman Rowena Ravenclaw that tore apart the founders of Hogwarts and it ended in murder.


AN: I own nothing.

This will be my first founders fanfiction. I hope you enjoy it.

Warning: Characters death.

* * *

Love Story Of

Salazar Slytherin and Rowena Ravenclaw

* * *

Salazar Slytherin and Rowena Ravenclaw were two of the founders of the greatest schools Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. But unknown two the other founders, Godric Gryffindor and Helga Hufflepuff that the two were deeply in love. Salazar and Rowena knew if their friends found out about their affair it would possibly be the end of Hogwarts. It was improper for colleges to become involved with one and other. It would set a bad example to the other professors. So Salazar and Rowena kept their affair hidden from all they knew.

Rowena stood in the mirror of her private chambers. She had had long wave black hair, lightly tone skin, bright blue eyes and slender hour glass figure. She looked down at her gown. It was deep blue that swooped showing off her shoulders and it hugged her womanly figure. It stopped an inch from the floor. Her hair hung loosely over her shoulders.

Rowena nodded in approval and left her large bathroom. She walked over to the hanger grabbed her travel cloak and threw it over her shoulders. She lowered the hood gently over her head. She swept from her chambers to meet her lover.

Rowena hastened down the corridors of the castle and descended down the stairs to the dungeons. She looked around for anyone that could spy on her, but found the hallway clear. She turned and faced a painting of a serpent. She whispered the password. The portrait swung open. She stepped over the threshold and into the sitting room of Salazar Slytherin.

The room was dark with black leather couch and two arm chairs to match and a coffee table in center that rested on a green and sliver carpet. The walls lined with books. A desk off on the far right side.

Salazar turned and saw his lover. He had short black hair, fair skin, brown eyes and broad shoulders. He wore black robes. He rose from the leather couch and walked over to his lover.

"Rowena you shouldn't be here love." said Salazar and he slowly lowered her hood.

"I know. I just couldn't bare being away from you any longer." she whispered. "Please don't make me leave."

Salazar shook his head. "Would never turn you away." He removed her cloak and hung it on the hook near the door. "Just fear of being discovered."

"I know dearest." Rowena whispered and gently ran her thumb over his cheek. "But I need you tonight."

"Then I'm yours." said Salazar and lead Rowena into the bedroom.

The room held a large four post bed covered in slick sheets, a closet and dresser and small fireplace.

Salazar magically removed Rowena's gown and looked upon her beauty. She had full rounded breasts and slender hour glass figure and long smooth legs. She carried one long scar that rested on her right hip. She had been a victim of a nasty cutting hex that nearly cost her life. He was only able to save her through many potions. Salazar gently touched the scar.

"I almost lost you from this." he whispered.

"But you saved me from death my darling." she told him reassuringly.

"And so I did."

Rowena smiled and ran her nails over Salazar's scared muscular chest. She grabbed his thick hard member. He hissed at the contact of her hand.

"You're going to be the death of me." he said when she began to move her hand up and down his shaft. He though his head back and moaned. "Dearest you must stop or I'll be through before it begins."

Rowena let go and Salazar swept her into his arms and laid her down in the middle of the large four post bed. He sat down at the end of the bed and rubbed his hands lovingly over her body showing attention to every part of her body. Worshiping everything that God had made. Salazar kissed and gently bit her making his way down to womanhood.

Rowena moaned at the feeling of her lover. She could never get enough of his love and his body. Salazar pulled back and smiled and saw her nod telling him she was ready for him. He kissed his way up to her full lips and positioned himself at her entrance. He teased her causing her to moan in protest.

"Take me now Salazar." cried Rowena.

"Anything for you my Ro." whispered Salazar and entered her with one quick thrust.

Rowena moaned and arched her back at the feel of fulfillment. The only way that he could. It was to love her and no other.

Salazar thrust in and out gently making Rowena moan his name over and over again. He whispered sweet nothings into her ear. Until they both came undone. Salazar slowly pulled out of his lover and rolled over onto the mattress. He pulled her into his arms.

"I love you." he whispered in her ear.

"I love you." she whispered back, and fell into a peaceful slumber.

Later on that night Rowena was woken by the cry of the baby in the next room. The cries belonged to Alexis Salazar Slytherin. The couple kept the one year old in the dungeons for his protection. He was cared for by Salazar's house elf Hops.

Rowena got up from the bed and walked into the next room. She walked up to the crib and smiled down at her son. He had black curly hair, brown eyes and chubby body. She smiled and gently lifted the baby out of the crib. She sat down in the rocking chair near the enchanted window. She hummed him a sweet song.

Salazar leaned against the door frame watching mother and son. He smiled gently. If he could only share the happiness with Godric and Helga. But he knew that they would never understand. They were only suppose to be friends and colleges nothing more.

Salazar walked into the room and over to Rowena and whispered, "How could we make something so beautiful?"

"Love, my darling. Love." said Rowena and gently laid Alexis back down into the crib.

"True. Very true." whispered Salazar looking down at his sleeping son. "Let us return to bed before the sun wakes us."

Rowena nodded and they returned to bed for a few more hours of sleep. They prayed that their secret would remain.

* * *

Summer had finally arrived and the students had returned home for a much needed break. Salazar and Rowena could spend time with Alexis without worry. It was truly the only time they had as a family. They loved every moment.

Rowena stood in Salazar's sitting room with Alexis waiting for Salazar to grab his last few items. She shifted the boy in her arms and tapped him on the nose.

"You're almost getting too heavy for Mommy." said Salazar walking into the room. "Come to Daddy Alexis."

He quickly went to his father and hugged him tightly. Rowena turned around and saw Godric and Helga anger filled their faces.

"How much did you see or hear?" asked Rowena.

"All of it." hissed Helga. She was chubby woman with fair skin and brown eyes.

"We told you not to get involved, but you break that one simple rule." said Godric. "Now you must pay for your actions."

Godric had long black hair pulled back in a low ponytail, fair skin, brown eyes and muscular frame.

Salazar handed Alexis to Rowena and whispered in her ear, "Run."

She didn't argue with him. She took their son and ran out of the sitting room away from whatever danger Alexis could be under.

"Get her." ordered Godric. "Bring her back. I'll take care of Slytherin."

Helga nodded and ran off in the direction Rowena had taken.

Salazar drew his wand and pointed it at his once friend. He narrowed his eyes at him. Godric pointed his wand at the Slytherin Head of House.

"Why do you fear Rowena and myself Godric?" asked Salazar truly curious what his answer would be.

"I'm not afraid of you." he told the man before him. "I fear your son. He is far too powerful. He will destroy our world!" cried Godric.

Salazar raised a brow and said, "Alexis would never be corrupted into darkness. I will teach him right from wrong!"

"I've seen the future. I've seen what the heir of Slytherin will do. And your line must stop with him and yourself."

"You can do what you want with me, but you will never touch my son!" cried Salazar.

* * *

Meanwhile in the muggle world Rowena ran down the streets in hope to find Alexis a safe place to live and return to help Salazar. She had shaken Helga off her trail several miles back.

"Da. Want Da." said Alexis to his mother.

"I know baby. I know but Daddy's fighting to keep you safe." said Rowena.

She stopped in front of a brick house and walked up the steps. She knocked on the door. Rowena looked down at her son and smiled despite the pain she felt. The door opened and a woman with black hair stood before her.

"Miss my name is Rowena and my son needs a place to live. I can no longer watch over him. Please I'm begging you take him."

Grace Jones looked at the woman and said, "Very well. I'll take him. What's his name?"

"Alexis Salazar Slytherin. He's a very special boy. Accept his gifts. Never let him miss use them. Above all love him."

"I'll take good care of Mrs. Slytherin." said the woman.

Rowena kissed her son one last time and handed him over to the woman. "I love you dearest," and she ran away without looking back.

"The poor dear." said Grace and went back inside.

* * *

"You lost her!" cried Godric his wand still pointed at Salazar.

Salazar laid on the floor covered in cuts and buries. He narrowed his eyes. He couldn't get his wand back because he was tied up. He couldn't believe that his so called friends were treating him like an enemy.

"Helga!" cried Rowena he wand drawn at her friend. "You want me come and get me!"

"You!" yelled Helga "Duel to the death!"

"So be it." said Rowena and the fight between friends began.

After an hour both women had worn themselves out but neither was giving up. Until Godric called in quits and tied Rowena up.

"I must end you Slytherin." said Godric.

"You can't kill him Godric. What would professors and students say?" asked Helga.

"We'll tell them that he left the school." said Godric digging his wand into Salazar's throat.

"Stop it! Please stop!" cried Rowena. "We've done nothing wrong!"

"You broke your word Rowena and know you're going to pay." Helga told her. "Finish him."

Salazar looked at Rowena with loving eyes. "Stay here love. Wait for Alexis to return home."

"Can't stay. Not without you." she cried.

"You must. I love you." Salazar told his lover.

"I love you." said Rowena with tears in her blue eyes.

"Avada Kedavra." said Godric and stream of green light hit Salazar in the chest.

Helga freed Rowena of her binds and ran over to her fallen lover. Godric sneered at the man and followed Helga down the corridors.

"Salazar! Salazar!" cried Rowena and buried her face into his chest her body shook with sobs.

Rowena cried over Salazar's body until she could cry no more. She rose to her full elegant height. She waved her wand and made her way outside the castle with her dead lover's body behind her. She made her way across the school ground and into the Chamber of Secrets.

She entered the chamber and smiled. Salazar had made the chamber for them. It was a place away from everything. It was amazing outer chamber with a walkway snakes on each side lighting the room. A bed chamber on the far right side.

Rowena stopped in front of the wall whispered several complex spells and the wall opened. She stepped inside and torches lit themselves. The room was brick with a banner of the Slytherin crest of a serpent. In the center was a tome. They had each made one. Hers was next to his.

She gently laid him down on the ground and opened the lid of the stone coffin. She turned to her lover. Rowena waved her wand and his was dressed in deep green robes. She waved her wand and gently laid him into the tome. She bent down and kissed him gently on the lips.

"I love you Salazar Slytherin." whispered Rowena. She stepped back and closed the lid. "Goodbye my darling. Until we meet each other again." she said and left the chamber. She would keep her promise and wait for Alexis to return home.

* * *

Hit the button and leave me a great review. Sequel will be coming soon!


End file.
